


Occasionally

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Quote Challenge, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: "You're cute when you're drunk."





	Occasionally

A soon as Sanji said, “You’re cute when you’re drunk.”, he realized that it was an understatement and then slightly not as true as he thought. 

The type of drunk Usopp became was whiny but  _ very  _ affectionate, which was out of his romantically reserved self. He’s giggly and can’t seem to get enough of his lover, so much so that he won’t let the cook out of his sight. The stuff that comes out of his mouth...a couple ‘compliments’ made pale cheeks turn rosy. He’s just so... _ carefree,  _ but even that didn’t sound right... _ shameless? _

Tonight, the sniper had gotten carried away with the drinking- he’s a bit of a lightweight anyway. Clumsiness, that came with the drunk, made him spill wine on himself. Not that he cared, he was too content sitting in Sanji’s lap. Franky was worried about the stain it might leave on the floor, the alcohol making him forget the protectant he had put all over the ship. Zoro and Luffy were making out in the corner, the girls had left some time ago, Brook and Chopper had passed out somewhere. So, naturally, the blonde thought it to be time for bed. 

Sanji was proud of himself for being able to get Usopp, whose arms were thrown around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist whilst pressing kisses all over his face, into the bathroom. The cook felt like he had some kind of talent, finally letting himself lean back into the tiles and returning a couple drunken kisses. He nearly laughed at the happy noise his lover made. 

Usopp hiccuped. “You...You’re gonna do me in the bathroom again?” He slurred then a seductive laugh coming from him. “You  _ naughty...naughty  _ piece of shit. Are you gonna shove me into the wa-” 

“Be quiet.” Sanji says quickly, the memories being brought back making his face heat up. “We’re not doing anything but getting you clean.” 

“You said that...that  _ last  _ time and you still fucked me into the...what is this, linoleum?”

“You were sober then.” Maybe if he reasons with him, he’ll  _ stop  _ with the reminders. He did his best setting his lover on his feet who still wasn’t keen on letting go. 

Awkwardly, he moved toward the shelf of washcloths and towels. He grabbed a washcloth, then managed to turn the bath water on, running it under the lukewarm stream. Then the real challenge began. 

“Let me go.”

The sniper didn’t even consider that an option. “No.” 

“I need you to let go so I can get the wine-” 

_ “No!”  _

Sanji only sighed. It was going to be a long night. 

**Author's Note:**

> had NO idea what to title this...and i wanted a drunk usopp so here ya go


End file.
